Question: Kevin did 55 fewer sit-ups than Michael in the evening. Michael did 81 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Kevin do?
Solution: Michael did 81 sit-ups, and Kevin did 55 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $81 - 55$ sit-ups. He did $81 - 55 = 26$ sit-ups.